Steven Universe Fanfic - Un día en la playa
by Mr. Universe246
Summary: (Este es mi primer fanfic,acepto las críticas) Steven y Connie deciden formar un picnic en la playa,pero una serie de problemas puede dificultarles un poco el día que tienen para estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Si bien Connie se enteró de que iba a estar todo un día con su mejor y único amigo, se alegró mucho pues ella sabía que si estaba con Steven iban a pasar una genial aventura por más simple que fuera, ella empezó a empacar sus cosas y pensaba a la vez, que iban a hacer durante su estancia en su casa.

-Veamos, tengo sándwiches, unas pocas bebidas, una ensalada, varios paquetes de galletas ¡Listo!- dijo Connie entusiasmada, luego agarró su celular y mandó un mensaje.

\- ¿Tienes la comida preparada?, ya tengo la mía en el cesto. - Decía el mensaje que ella había enviado, tardaría un rato para que llegara la respuesta.

\- Sí, ya está listo, Garnet fue la que me ayudó a conseguir la comida porque Amatista intentó comer lo que tenía en el cesto que había escondido.

Connie soltó una pequeña carcajada al leer esto, ella sabía que intentar esconder comida de Amatista era inútil ya que ella podía convertirse en un perro y olerla con suma facilidad, luego le contestó.

-Ya iré para tu casa.

Luego de enviarlo, guardó su celular y bajó por las escaleras de su casa y miró a la entrada donde su padre la estaba esperando para llevarla, le dijo a su padre que ya estaba lista. Estaba por ir a un largo camino a la casa de Steven y de las Crystal Gems, ella pensaba en qué iban a hacer, si leer algún libro, si jugar en el cuarto de Rose aunque precipitadamente lo descartó debido a lo peligroso que es, ella tenía tantos planes para solo un día pero ella quería hacerlos todos tan rápido como fuera posible,y a Connie se le ocurrió una idea de último momento.

-Espera papá, ahora vuelvo se me olvidó algo.

Luego de un freno brusco con el auto, su padre se molestó un poco pero luego le dijo que vaya a buscarlo pero rápido. Connie fue a su habitación, debajo de su cama sacó su espada, pero luego surgió un lema, ¿Cómo iba a pasar desapercibida con la espada sin que lo viera su padre? Luego de meditarlo por un rato se le ocurrió una idea aunque no estaba segura si iba a funcionar, mandó un mensaje a Steven con sus manos tecleando rápidamente sobre el celular.

-¿Podrías traer a tu león? Es que quiero que él lleve la espada, no quiero que mi padre me viera con ella.

Al cabo de un rato llega otro mensaje de Steven:

-¿Estás segura? Puede que te vea con mal ojo por llevar la espada,aunque creo que se sentirá mejor si se la das ,no creo que te haga nada.

No se sentía del 100% segura de hacerlo pero lo hizo, le gritó a su padre que esperara un poco que ya iba a bajar, y se apoyó sobre la ventana para esperar a León al otro lado de la casa, pasaron más o menos como 3 minutos hasta que León apareció corriendo desde lejos hasta donde llegaba su vista. Connie se acercó a la melena de León:

-Muchas gracias León, ahora déjame poner la espada aquí. - Dicho esto, Connie desenvainó la espada y la colocó sobre la melena de León.

Luego León con un leve mordisco agarró de la remera a Connie y la puso en su lomo.

-¡OYE! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- Gritaba Connie que estaba confundida por como actuaba León.

Después León se echó a correr a toda velocidad desde donde vino, los pelos del cabello de Connie se echaban a volar y ella se sostuvo de la melena rápidamente para no caerse.

-¡Detente León! ¡Mi padre me está esperando a que vaya con él! ¡Detente!- Gritaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer.

Pero León no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que ella decía y corría con mucha más fuerza, pasó por todos los alrededores de Ciudad Playa logrando ver hermosos paisajes desde todos los ángulos. Luego de que un rato que León daba vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad, finalmente se dirigió a la casa de Steven lanzando un rugido que abrió un portal hacia la entrada del lugar.

-¡Ah, Connie! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- gritó Steven desde el balcón de su casa- Creí que vendrías más tarde, pero parece ser que León te trajo aquí pero yo no lo mande a que te busque...no sé porque lo hizo.

-No importa, ya estoy aquí ¿no? aunque creo que me meteré en problemas si mis padres saben que no estoy en mi cuarto, pensarán que me escape de la ventana y no puedo explicarles que un león me llevo hacia tu casa, no me creerían ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- decía Connie preocupada.

-No te preocupes, creo que sabrán que estas en mi casa y se calmarán.

-No es tan sencillo Steven, mis padres van a castigarme si huyo de casa de esta manera, tendré que volver.

-Eso no va a ser necesario- se oyó una voz desde el balcón, esa voz era de Garnet- Supuse que Steven mandaría a León a que te busqué Connie, pero no te preocupes, ya he llamado a tus padres y están de acuerdo, ya puedes estar tranquila.

-Ah, muchas gracias Garnet, te debo mucho de verdad.- dijo Connie volviendo a respirar aliviada.- Momento, ¿Mandaste a León a que me busque?

-NO -Sí -Contestaron Steven y Garnet al mismo tiempo- ¡Garnet! Dijiste que no se lo dirías.- Gritó.

-No me gusta mentir, tú tampoco deberías mentir Steven.- contestó Garnet y dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Steven ¿Así que tu le dijiste a León a que me busque?

-¡Lo siento Connie, es que no quería que llegaras tarde es todo, discúlpame!

-Ah, Steven, está bien, ya no importa, sí Garnet ya les avisó ya no hay problema, eso creo...

-¡Bien! ¿Qué trajiste para el picnic?

-Bueno... he traído algunos sándwiches para comenzar el picnic, luego seguiremos con las galletas y si quieres una ensalada ¿Qué trajiste tú? ¿Amatista no te comió todo el cesto verdad?

-No, hoy fui a la tienda y conseguí varias cosas, mira aquí tengo algunas frituras de queso, unas latas de soda, helado que todavía está sin derretir y varios pastelitos que preparé junto con mi padre.

-¿Pasteles? ¿Los hiciste con tu padre?...

Y así quedaron charlando por varios minutos, después de charlar fueron a la casa donde pusieron toda la comida en la mesa de la cocina, de repente se oye el sonido del portal abriéndose seguido de un destello y eran Perla y Amatista que parecía que estaban cubiertas de barro, discutiendo como siempre.

-¡Es la última vez que te interpones cuando intente encestar con mi lanza a ese monstruo Amatista!

-Ah, relájate, de todos modos no lo ibas a destruir.

\- ¡Si no te hubieras puesto presumida a la hora de pelear ya hubiéramos obtenido la gema de esa cosa!-Contestaba enojada Perla.

-¡Bueno, si tú no te ponías a bailar y mostrar tus ''delicados movimientos de pelea''-Haciendo una pose típica de Perla y hablando con voz refinada- ya lo habríamos destruido!

-Perla, Amatista ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Steven esperando a que las dos dejaran de pelear.

-Sí Steven, estamos bien, solo fui con Amatista hacia unas ruinas que estaban cerca del campo de batalla para buscar una gema, pero fuimos sorprendidas por un monstruo que nos atacó porque ''alguien''-Indicando a Amatista- pisó los huevos de esa criatura y nos atacó.

-¡Oye, es que no lo vi cuando caminaba!- gritó Amatista defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Perla.

Lo que había pasado era que Perla y Amatista habían despertado a un monstruo que estaba cuidando de la gema, por supuesto Perla lo sabía pero lo que había pasado fue, tal como lo dijo ella, Amatista pisó los huevos de aquella criatura y había despertado por los sonidos que ocasionó cuando se rompieron.

-Íbamos a conseguir esa rara gema para ponerla como otro descubrimiento, pero gracias a Amatista, no podrá realizarse.-Dijo Perla alejándose deprimida.

-Caray...-Dijo Steven- Al parecer esa gema es importante para ti...-Se queda pensando unos segundos.- ¿Que te parece si yo y Connie vamos por esa gema?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estas loco? Ese lugar esta cerca del campo de batalla donde tu madre peleó y desde hace años que ese lugar no ha sido investigado aún, fue hoy donde decidimos volver y cuando lo hicimos estaba lleno de insectos y monstruos de ese lugar, fue repugnante, además Steven ¿Tu no tenías que organizar un picnic con ella?

-Es cierto Steven, ¿Qué va a pasar con el picnic si tu vas?

Steven la miró con una sonrisa en la cara, de repente Connie captó el mensaje.

-¡¿Quieres que hagamos el picnic en el campo de batalla donde luchó tu madre?!

-¡Sí! Va a ser divertido, además yo siempre voy con las chicas a pasear a ese lugar, aunque soy alérgico a alguna de esas plantas que hay allá, pero eso no significa que la vayamos a pasar bien ahí ¿Qué dices Connie?

-Mmm... Esta bien, eso significa que tendré que dejar este bloqueador de sol en mi mochila.

-¡Genial! Ok,vamos para allá!

-Ah, ¿Para qué me molesto? -Dijo Perla un poco frustrada.- Está bien pueden ir...

-¡Bien!-Gritó Steven alegre.

-Pero tengan cuidado, Connie, lleva la espada por las dudas -Saca la espada de la melena de León y se la da a Connie- y tu Steven...ten cuidado por donde caminas ¿Está bien?

-No hay problema Perla todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Y así, Steven y Connie fueron por el portal y fueron al campo de batalla que según Steven era un lugar bonito para hacer el picnic ahí, mientras Connie sentía un poquito incómoda en hacer el picnic ahí pero no quiso decírselo a Steven para que no se sienta mal, además esto era una aventura así que iba a pasarla muy bien.

-Bien Connie,primero iremos por esa gema y luego iremos al picnic ¿Te parece?

-Oye Steven, si dices que vamos por una gema...¿Iremos por algo que es igual que Perla,Garnet y Amatista?

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Steven un poco confundido.

-Ya sabes, una versión ''personificada'' de una gema.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Steven- Puede ser eso o un monstruo gema.

-¿Y si llega a ser lo primero?

\- Entonces habrá que avisarles a las chicas, y si es lo segundo,habrá que pelear y si lo derrotamos se lo vamos a dar a Perla cómo un regalo,ah y otra cosa, ¿Traes la comida?

-Veamos... sí,aquí la tengo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tienes hambre?

-Bueno, un poco, pero solo lo decía para confirmar si la has traído.

-Ah , si tienes hambre come un poco. - Dijo Connie,acto seguido le ofrece un sandwich.

-No gracias, voy a esperar hasta que hagamos el picnic, no sería justo si yo empiezo a comer primero y tú no.

-*se sonroja* Oh,ya veo.-guarda rápidamente el sandwich- Bueno, no lo comas pero si tienes hambre sólo pídelo ¿Esta bien?

\- Esta bien.

Y caminaron por todo ese vasto campo por largos minutos, pasando por las flores que estaban crecidas en las armas con el paso del tiempo,más tarde entonces Steven se cayó al suelo cansado.

-Ahhh,estoy exhausto, no puedo caminar más, Perla dijo que estaba cerca de los campos pero parece que estamos caminando por horas aquí.

-Vamos,ya estamos cerca Steven, ya puedo ver esas ruinas de la que hablaba Perla desde aquí.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Déjame ver!

Y Connie estaba en lo cierto,quedaba lejos pero ya se podía ver las ruinas desde donde estaban, eran enormes pilares de piedra, alcanzaban a ver 6 de ellas, y en medio había una torre gigante que tenía forma de una gema guerrera, algo parecida como la del templo pero esta tenía una pose diferente, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla porque se veía que usaba múltiples espadas y vestía en su cabeza un capacete normando para cubrirla y llevaba una armadura que parecía mostraba una roca con forma de gema en el medio,única cosa que diferenciaba que a la otra estatua en el templo. El diseño en la estatua era sospechosamente cuidadoso y era raro que todavía siguiera intacto teniendo en cuenta de que era una construcción de hace más de 4000 años.

-Es hermoso... -dijo Connie admirando el templo desde lejos.

-¡WOOOW! ¡Es enorme!- dijo Steven también mirando el templo.

-Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Y los dos fueron corriendo hacia allá bajando por una gran colina lo cual no tardaría mucho para que ambos perdieran el equilibrio tropezaran y cayeran, Steven rápidamente activo su escudo y saltó sobre una roca y saltó hacia donde estaba cayendo Connie y ambos se encerraron en la esfera que él había creado y rodaron como una pelota hacia abajo, la colina era demasiado grande y ambos cayeron en picada hacia el suelo pero por suerte no se dieron ningún golpe fuerte, aunque terminaron con raspones.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Steven a Connie.

A ella se la veía asustada y de repente saltó del suelo y abrazó a Steven.

-¡Steven! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Steven trató de consolarla diciendo:

-Cálmate Connie, no te va pasar nada con el chico Universe al lado tuyo- cabe mencionar que dijo esto alardeando.

Connie sonrió al oír esto, había alguien en este mundo a parte de sus padres que se preocupaba por su seguridad, y ese alguien era Steven, el amigo con quién siempre podía contar y que la quería mucho, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras lo abrazaba.

Steven la miraba extrañado y le dijo:

\- Em...oye,ya puedes soltarme...

Luego Connie se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y como si fuera un cortocircuito cerebral rápidamente lo soltó y se alejo varios centímetros de Steven.

\- ¡EH,LO SIENTO MUCHO! *Sonrojada por completo* ¡Perdón,es que me deje llevar! Eh...¡Mira ya estamos en las ruinas!- Exclamó Connie intentando cambiar de tema para no avergonzarse.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Es mucho más grande cuando estas cerca!- gritó Steven muy impresionado. -¡Vamos Connie! ¡Mientras más rápido vayamos más temprano estaremos en la playa con el picnic!

-*aún sonrojada* B-bien, ¡Vamos Steven!

Y así Steven y Connie entraron a las ruinas a empezar una gran aventura, una aventura en busca de una gema. Connie sintió algo con ese abrazo,algo que nunca antes había sentido y no sabía que era, mientras esté avanzando en la aventura se dará cuenta poco a poco.

-"¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Será que me pasa algo? Es una sensación extraña..." pensaba Connie.

Después de varios minutos de caminata,lograron llegar a la entrada del templo que se veía bastante elegante y con pinturas rupestres que al juzgar por los dibujos representaba la guerra que tuvieron las gemas hace más de 4000 años y se veía a una mujer enorme con un escudo batallando con una gran espada contra las otras gemas. ¿Acaso era una especie de tributo?

-Mira Steven- dice Connie señalando las pinturas- ¿no es esa tu madre?

-Sí,es ella,tiene la espada y...mi escudo,mamá era genial.-decía Steven con una increíble calma,al parecer,ver a su madre en una pintura antigua lo llenaba de serenidad.

-Ya veo...Steven,tu madre te quiere...¿Lo sabes?

-Sí,lo sé,me hubiera gustado mucho estar un tiempo con ella.

-Steven,sé que tú madre debe estar bastante orgullosa de ti...

-...Gracias Connie, ah espera-Steven saca una pegatina de los Amigos Llorones del Desayuno y la pone al lado del dibujo de Rose- Listo,así sabrán que pasamos por aquí.

-Wow,queda bastante bonito así.-Dijo Connie mirando con lastima y pena y con un nudo en la garganta logró simularlo aclarando su voz y diciéndole a Steven.-Am,Steven...¿no deberíamos irnos ya? 

-...Es cierto,hay que irnos-dijo Steven al quién se le oía deprimido.

-Mira,ya estamos en la entrada.

Lograron entrar al templo, era bastante grande en su interior y se veía que algunas escaleras que conducían a ciertos lugares,estaban destruidas por el paso del tiempo y resultaba difícil cruzarles sin la necesidad de escalarlos,muros de piedra macizas rodeaban el lugar pero lo raro era que solo la entrada era de ese tipo de construcción y cuando llegaron a la primera sala todo se veía diferente.

-Este lugar es algo pequeño por dentro.-dijo Connie analizando el lugar.- Y además hay no parece haber rastros de insectos o monstruos como nos dijo Perla.

-Debe haber más adelante,puedo escuchar pasos de algo.

-¿¡En serio?! Déjame escuchar.-dijo Connie un poco asustada.

Y ambos se pusieron a escuchar por las paredes a ver que sucedía y lo que escucharon no fue algo bonito precisamente...se oían los pasos pero luego esos sonidos se detuvieron y luego se escuchó una voz, una voz que al parecer estaba pidiendo auxilio y estaba angustiada.

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?! ¡AYUDENME!

Steven y Connie se estremecieron al escuchar esto y enseguida Connie le gritó:

-¡OYE!-gritaba para que aquella voz la escuchara- ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿QUIÉN ERES? NO IMPORTA,YA TE VAMOS A RESCATAR,¡Steven necesitamos pedirle ayuda a las chicas!

-¡Muy bie...!

Pero luego se oyó un estruendo fuerte que provenía del otro lado de la pared seguido de un grito.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh...-y luego se oyó un silencio atroz.

Los chicos se asustaron mucho por lo sucedido y decidieron hacer algo inesperado para comenzar su andanza por el templo: Romper la pared de donde provenía el ruido,por supuesto esto fue idea de Steven. Connie estaba dudando de esto.

-No lo sé Steven,este lugar se lo ve bastante deteriorado ¿Y si derribamos la pared todo el lugar se viene abajo?

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, además si el templo se derrumba voy a usar la burbuja para protegernos a ambos.

-Oh ya veo,entonces no hay riesgo que correr más que este templo.¡Muy bien! Voy a cortar esta pared.- dicho esto Connie saca la espada de Rose y realiza una gran estocada con todas sus fuerzas y logra hacer que la pared se rompa.

-Listo hay que correr... ¡AAAYYY!-Steven casi se cae,porque cuando vieron de cerca lo que había al otro lado de la pared,había un agujero en medio de un pasillo que corría hacia un jardín en medio del templo, lo que explicaba porque la voz que estaba del otro lado dio un grito horrible, pero la pregunta que quedaba era ¿De quién era esa voz y por qué pedía auxilio? Luego un montón de pájaros salieron volando de la terraza del templo debido al estruendo que se oyó y uno se golpeó a la cara de Steven causándole un gran susto,ese pájaro era diferente a los otros y para colmo hablaba.

-¡Hooola amiguito,hola Connie!- Dijo este pájaro de color violeta.

-¡Amatista! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Contestó Steven contento por tener a una de las chicas como ayuda.

-Ah no es nada,solo iba por esa gema que no pude agarrar porque no podía soportar los gritos de Perla así que he decidido venir a ayudarte,*sonríe* ¿O los estoy molestando mientras están juntos?

-¡Lo dos no estamos hacien...-gritan Steven y Connie juntos pero Amatista los interrumpe.

-Ah no importa, total voy a hacer que no existo para que ustedes dos la pasen... a solas *se empieza a reir*.

Connie ya se la veía como un tomate de lo roja que estaba,se estaba sintiendo incómoda al ver a Amatista diciendo esas cosas, Steven era todo lo contrario, más bien el estaba confundido por lo que ella decía, ¿Por qué su amiga se sonrojaba cuando Amatista hacia esos chistes? ¿Y por qué Amatista se burlaba tanto de que él vaya de aventuras con Connie?

Ahora estaban los 3 en el templo y entre los tres se pusieron a pensar ¿Qué tan profundo es el agujero y si podían escalarlo para abajo? Y los tres sacaron ideas diferentes.

Connie sacó la primera idea, ella planeó si podía bajar clavando la espada de Rose sobre la pared del agujero y bajando poco a poco,pero surgía un inconveniente con ese plan, ¿Qué iban a hacer Steven y Amatista? Ademas la espada no iba a soportar mucho peso e iban a arrastrarse hasta el suelo muy rápido y en el peor de los casos puede que la espada llegue a romperse así que el plan de Connie: DESCARTADO.

Steven fue el del segundo plan,su plan era caer los tres y que Steven hiciera su burbuja y ver si podían rebotar para amortiguar la caída. Pero de vuelta la idea fue rechazada porque los tres no sabían que tan profundo era el gran pozo y podían caer y podrían morir. Así que el plan de Steven fue: DESCARTADO.

Y ahora faltaba el plan de Amatista,al principio no le tenían tantas esperanzas al plan pero Steven aceptó rápido a escucharla para no ponerla mal.

-Bien, están hablando con la chica del látigo, estoy seguro que si me sostengo de algo podrá estirarse lo suficiente para poder llegar al fondo...al menos que sea demasiado profundo.- alardeó Amatista, pero eso no sonaba una mala idea, su látigo sería una buena idea para poder bajar despacio y con los tres juntos, pero no estaban seguros de cuán largo iba a ser el látigo para poder bajar, si no sabían a cuantos metros estaba el agujero,Connie probó tirando una piedra al agua.

-Tirando una piedra vamos a saber a cuantos segundos esta este pozo en profundidad-tira la piedra- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...9,10,11.-se oye la piedra impactar contra el suelo- ¡Bien! solo son 11 segundos de profundidad,no era tan profundo ¡Muy bien Amatista,saca tu látigo!

Seguido a lo que dijo Connie,ella sacó su látigo y lo enredó hacia una roca.

-Listo amiguitos,resistirá para los tres,yo bajaré primero, tu Steven bajaras segundo y por último tú Connie iras tercera.

-No lo sé Amatista, ¿Esto será seguro?- Dijo dudando Steven,porque el veía que esa roca estaba un poco erosionada y no parecía del todo resistente.

-Te preocupas demasiado Steven, si este pedazo de roca ha aguantado lo suficiente aquí-golpea la roca como una puerta- Va a resistir.

-Ehhh,esta bien.

La primera en bajar fue Amatista, pero en vez de bajar con cuidado decidió saltar al pozo como si fuera un salto bungee.

-¡YAHOOOO!-gritó Amatista saltando al pozo.

-¡AMATISTA!-gritaron Steven y Connie asustados al ver que la gema violeta se lanzó al vacío.

Luego de unos segundos se oyó una voz desde abajo.

\- ¡WOW,STEVEN CONNIE TIENEN QUE VER ESTO! ¡ES GENIAL!

-¿COMO ES ALLÍ ABAJO AMATISTA? -gritó Steven con las dos manos en su boca para que se oyera más.-¿VES A ALGUIEN MÁS ALLÍ?

Pasaron unos segundos antes que llegara otra respuesta.

-DÉJAME VER... EMMM,NOP,NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ,VAMOS BAJA STEVEN, NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER.

-OK- le grita a Amatista,luego le pregunta a Connie- ¿Estas lista para esto? Tienes que sostenerte bien *le agarra de la mano a Connie* Agárrate bien de mi mano así no te caerás...

\- B-bueno... *Sonrojada*

-¡Ya tira el látigo Amatista!-grita Steven al agujero.

-...¡AHÍ VA! ¡AGÁRRALO!- Dicho esto,aparece el látigo y Steven lo atrapa.

-LO TENGO.

-BIEN HECHO STEVEN, AHORA ÁTALO A OTRA ROCA.

Steven ata el látigo sobre una roca que se veía igual de inestable que la otra pero pensó, si la otra que estaba igual de erosionada,no iba a romperse, luego Steven le dice a Connie:

-Listo,ahora mantente sostenida ¿Estás lista?

-*sonríe* ¡Estoy lista!

Y Connie se sube hacia Steven y bajan despacio hacia abajo del pozo,la tensión aumentaba entre ellos dos porque se estaban alejando de la luz con la que ellos podían ver y sentían el frío húmedo que había debajo mientras más avanzaban hacia abajo.

-Después de esto, vamos a comer mucho jeje.-dijo Steven acordándose del picnic que tenían pendiente.

-Lo sé Steven,vamos a tener que recargar muchas energías para cuando volvamos,pero por ahora solo hay que seguir el camino.

-Connie,quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué Amatista se ríe de nosotros?-se preguntaba Steven con voz baja para que Amatista no los oyera.

-No lo sé,supongo porque piensa que somos...-Connie se queda callada aquí porque no podía explicarle a Steven de que Amatista piensa que son novios.

-¿Qué somos que cosa?-preguntó Steven,pero cuando Connie estaba por decirlo la roca que los sostenía se rompió y ambos cayeron hacia el agujero.

-Oh oh-dijo Amatista y rápidamente los enredó a los chicos con el látigo y tiró para que haga un efecto yo-yo pero no salió tan bien porque la terminaron atropellando,pero los chicos estaban bien y eso era bueno.

-¡Amatista! Gracias por salvarnos ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- *toce un poco* Sí...me siento bien,solo me hiciste tragar un poco de barro pero estoy bien.

\- Je...lo siento *se ríe un poco* ¿Y bien? ¿No deberíamos seguir?

-Ya estuve en dos situaciones en las que casi muero,no sé si es buena o mala suerte.-se dijo Connie.

-¡Jajajaja!-Amatista empieza a reírse- Bueno,será mejor que te empieces a acostumbrarte si estas al lado de Steven,vas a estar en riesgo todo el tiempo,¡jajajaja!

De vuelta Amatista con sus comentarios, obviamente a Connie le empezaba a molestar un poco que ella hable solo de su relación que tenía con Steven,la incomodaba de que ella este hablando de eso a cada rato, y le daba vergüenza tener también que explicarle a Steven por qué Amatista se burlaba de ellos cuando estaban juntos,aunque también se preguntaba: ¿Por qué le daría vergüenza eso? ¿Sí ellos solo se habían agarrado de las manos siquiera? Bah,que Amatista piense lo que quiera, nada va pasar,nada va pasar...esto era lo que se repetía Connie,pero pasa que ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo le estaba ganando la pulseada y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. ¿Acaso ese lugar tendría algo que ver con el estado en el que estaba Connie?

Dirigiéndose al fondo de la caverna,el lugar se estaba tornando luminoso por las piedras que estaban insertadas en las paredes de aquella cueva, tenían un color azul marino hermoso para cualquiera que se cruzara por ahí,aunque parecía ser que la voz,los chicos y Amatista eran los primeros en entrar a ese lugar.

-Miren esto,estas piedras son del mismo color de la que tenía Lapis.-dijo Steven recordando a aquella gema prisionera del espejo.

-Parece que en este lugar hay gemas que todavía permanecen aquí pero no están regeneradas-dijo Amatista- ¡Encontramos un lugar secreto en este templo! ¡Genial! Tenemos algo para contar en cuanto volvamos...digo,si es que regresamos.

El interior de esa caverna era considerablemente grande pero no habían más que rocas y algunos pasadizos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, y tampoco habían rastros de que aquella voz haya pasado por ahí,algo era porque no era una alucinación ya que Steven y Connie lo oyeron,luego quedaron pensando un rato...Amatista debía saber algo ya que ella estaba en el templo antes que ellos.

-Amatista...quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí Steven? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú de casualidad no viste a alguien en el templo antes de que nosotros vengamos?

-Mmm...veamos,a ver si hago un poco de memoria...AH SÍ,me acuerdo de alguien.

-¿Y quién es? Mejor dicho ¿Como se veía?

-Emmm... no logró recordar mucho,pero creo que era de color anaranjado y se veía que era un poco alta.

\- ¿¡Jasper?!-gritó Steven asustado porque temía que esa malvada gema haya logrado escapar de Lapis y regresado a tierra firme.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Descuida amiguito,no era Jasper,esa cosa era algo parecida a Jasper pero no era ella, creo que era delgada y veía que estaba siendo llevada a este templo por dos personas más,creo que a esa cosa la mantuvieron cautiva por aquí.

-Oh no, ¿¡Eso quiere decir que hay más aquí?! ¿Y cuando viste eso?

-Emmm...dejame calcular hace cuanto fue que lo ví...-se queda un rato pensando- ¡Ah! Ahora me acuerdo,creo que fue hace 3700 años atrás. *sonríe*

Steven se queda mirándole a Amatista por unos segundos y luego le preguntó a Connie.

-¿Crees que haya sido la misma persona que escuchamos gritar en el otro lado de la pared?

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...ESO ERA UNA GEMA.-exclamó Connie sorprendida.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí...¿Será amigable con nosotros?

-No lo creo,puede que te ataque Steven ya que tienes la gema de tu madre...aunque si ha estado cautiva aquí puede que ella sea comprensible contigo.

-Espero que sea así,porque hasta ahora no hay gemas que hayan sido amables conmigo,solo Lapis y las chicas.

De pronto se oye un ruido que provenía en las cavernas,como si algo se estuviera arrastrando con mucha rapidez,y no se oía del todo amigable.

-Esperen un momento ¿Están oyendo ese sonido?-preguntó Amatista un poco preocupada.

-Sí,yo también lo estoy oyendo...-contestó Steven.

Salió de la penumbra que la cubría y ahí salió,era un gusano gigante que se aproximaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad y tenía más de 10 líneas de dientes y su piel era rojiza,y su gema se colocaba en su larga y dura cola.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó Steven y rápidamente se cubrió con la burbuja- ¡RÁPIDO CONNIE! ¡CORRE!

Y Connie se echó a correr a ocultarse de esa bestia que la estaba persiguiendo, corría con todas sus fuerzas pero el monstruo la estaba alcanzando,pero Amatista por suerte lanzó su látigo,amarró al gusano y con mucha fuerza lo lanzó hacia otro lado,aprovechando lo que había hecho Amatista,Steven cubre a Connie con la burbuja y salen a correr los dos hacia donde estaba el gusano para ayudar a Amatista que estaba luchando.

-¡Ningún insecto de jardín va a destruirme! ¡GROAA! -exclamó Amatista dando su grito de guerra.

-¡AMATISTA! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Vamos a ayudarte!

Y de repente,no supo si era por la prisa pero a Steven se le ocurrió una idea y se la dijo a Connie,y esa idea va a unirlos mucho más de lo que ellos se esperaban.

-¡CONNIE! ¡HAGAMOS LA FUSIÓN!


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días antes de que sucedan los eventos que suceden ahora,Steven y Connie estaban en la playa viendo el bello atardecer y ambos se sentían bastante cómodos de estar ahí,entre risas y conversaciones que se iban a cualquier parte mientras la hora iba pasando Steven le pregunta a Connie.

-Connie ¿Será que en algún momento volvamos a fusionarnos?

-¿Mmm?-estaba tomando una malteada mientras Steven le hizo la pregunta- No sé,si tu quieres,aunque Perla me dijo que solo nos fusionaremos si es realmente necesario,aunque no sé,podremos fusionarnos cuando queramos,eso creo.

-Sí, pero Garnet me dijo que puedes fusionarte si aprecias mucho a una persona...sería genial volver a fusionarnos si estamos en medio de una pelea ¿no te parece?

-*sonrojada* S-Sí,aunque no estoy segura si algún día tendré alguna pelea en serio.

-Ah,la vas a tener,solo tienes que esperar a que tenga alguna misión importante y puede que te invite a que vayas conmigo.

-Oh,gracias Steven, ¿Pero las chicas no se enojarán contigo?

-Ah,no te preocupes por eso,a ti las chicas te aprecian,te tratan como si fueras alguien más de la familia.

-¿En serio? ¿Me quieren las chicas?

-Oh claro,Perla ya te aprecia mucho por llevar la espada de mamá y ya te ve como tu aprendiz,Garnet creo que te ve como mi mejor amiga-da un sorbo a su malteada- y Amatista...siempre que nos ve juntos,tiende a hacerme bromas contigo.

-¿Bromas? ¿Como qué?-dijo Connie dudando, aunque tenía un vago presentimiento de que era de lo que se burlaba Amatista.

-Bueno...ehhh...esto es un poco incómodo de decirlo pero...piensa que somos novios.

Connie casi escupe su malteada al oír eso ¿Ellos siendo novios? No había pensado en eso,ella lo veía como un amigo bastante especial para ella,ya que era el único que tenía.

\- ¿N-Novios?- dijo Connie con una timidez que casi parecía que un ratón había preguntado por la voz con la que ella habló.

-Sí,Amatista siempre me molesta con eso cada vez que tu vienes,pero no le hagas caso, ella siempre hace bromas conmigo.

Después se escucharon las olas del mar golpear con más fuerza,esto alertó a Steven ya que sabía de que estaba por subir la marea.

-Oh oh,Connie tenemos que irnos,pero antes de irnos quisiera preguntarte ¿Volveremos a fusionarnos?

Connie lo mira con una sonrisa y le contesta:

-Cuando sea el momento...

Mientras que Amatista se estaba enfrentando a ese gusano, Steven le había gritado a Connie que hay que hacer la fusión para poder derrotar a esa bestia y que era la única forma de vencerla para que puedan salir de ese aprieto.

-¡Muy bien Steven! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Pero parecía casi imposible hacer el baile porque la caverna estaba temblando cada vez que el gusano chocaba contra las paredes porque Amatista la arrojaba violentamente hacia ellas y piedras filosas también caían al suelo,lo que también dificultaba el proceso. Pero de todas maneras Steven y Connie lo intentaron, pero de repente el gusano gigante abalanzó su cabeza hacia ellos, y como si pareciera que tuviera ojos, los empezó a perseguir rápidamente.

-¡OYE GUSANO! ¡ES A MI A QUIÉN QUIERES!- gritó Amatista y saltó sobre el gusano sacando sus látigos y sosteniéndolo como si fuera que estuviera arriando un caballo,pero el gusano era bastante fuerte y siguió arrasando la cueva, llevándose a volar a Amatista, luego el gusano empezó a arrastrarse velozmente a todas partes haciendo que la pobre gema violeta salga disparando a todas partes también.

-¡Listo! ¡Amatista la está distrayendo! ¡Probemos ahora Steven!- le exigió a Steven para hacer la fusión,y ambos lo intentaron una vez más...

El gusano atropelló a Amatista y esta fue mandada hacia unas rocas,pero ella no se rendía y seguía luchando y mientras más avanzaba la pelea, más cansada estaba pues parecía ser que esa cosa drenaba energía de las otras gemas, era por eso que era muy fuerte.

-NO CREAS QUE VOY A CAER DOS VECES GUSANO, YA VERÁS...¡TE DERROTARÉ! GROAAAA-saca dos látigos que eran filosos- ¡Muy bien! ¿Por que no vienes por mí?- Y Amatista empezó a golpear a ese gusano con los dos látigos,luego la bestia lanzó unos chillidos horribles para aturdir a Amatista.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Por qué empiezas a gritar!?-se cubre las orejas- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!, ¡AHHHHH!- Amatista se estaba aturdiendo y a la vez se estaba debilitando pues eran muy fuertes esos chillidos,después no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo con los oídos cubiertos y juntó sus piernas y se enrolló.

Luego el gusano se estaba acercando a Amatista,iba a drenar lo que le quedaba de fuerza hasta convertirse en una gema inútil,existen algunas gemas contaminadas que tienen ese macabro poder de absorber la fuerza física y vital de las gemas hasta que se solidifiquen y se transformen solo en piedras,y eso era lo que estaba por ocasionarle a Amatista, hasta que de repente...

-¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Amatista?-se oyó una voz en el fondo de la caverna, el gusano se dio vuelta y empezó a arrastrarse esta vez un poco más lento para poder sentir que era esa presencia,luego salió de la oscuridad y lo que lograron ver era a una hermosa joven en el medio de una roca.- Eso...es muy cruel de tu parte.-dijo esa joven con una belleza tan resplandeciente que opacaba a las otras gemas incrustadas en las paredes.

Y luego el monstruo salió a toda velocidad hacia esa joven,Amatista,que estaba aturdida no pudo distinguir quien era pero se limitó a gritar.

-¡CUIDADO!-dicho esto ella cerró los ojos para no ver lo que le pasaba a esa joven,se oyó un silencio y luego el grito de esa bestia que se retorcía violentamente del dolor,sí,esa joven era Stevonnie.

-¡Será mejor que dejes a Amatista en paz si no quieres que haga un picado de gusano contigo!-apenas termino de decir esa frase y lanzó una onda expansiva con la espada de Rose y la apuntó hacia el gusano.-Prepárate para luchar porque no te va a ser tan fácil,en tamaños soy pequeña lo sé,pero cuando somos dos en una misma persona,las cosas cambian completamente.

Stevonnie empezó a luchar contra la bestia empezando a atacarla con la espada con una habilidad de espadachín brillante, esquivando sus violentos atropellos saltando por todas partes e intentando cortarla en varios modos posibles,los entrenamientos con Perla más las habilidades de escudo de Steven eran la combinación ganadora,el gusano empezó a retorcerse violentamente de nuevo y cuando iba a arrollar a Stevonnie de nuevo...

-Linda gema que tienes ahí ¿Puedo agarrarla?-dijo Stevonnie,luego dio un gran salto y pego una gran estocada a la piel del gusano haciendo que la gema contaminada grite horriblemente y se esfumara,dejando que la gema que tenía cayera al suelo y Stevonnie la agarrara-¡JA! Debilucho...- Y Stevonnie logra hacer una burbuja y encerrar esa gema- ¡Guau! No sabía que las podía encapsular siendo Stevonnie,esto es algo nuevo,jeje.

Luego mira a Amatista que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- le dijo Stevonnie con una sonrisa.

-¿Stevonnie? ¿Has vuelto a fusionarte?- dijo Amatista aún estando aturdida pero con conciencia de quién era la que estaba al lado suyo.

-Sí,ahora que he recibido el entrenamiento de Perla ahora soy muy fuerte y con bastaaante-levanta una pierna hacia arriba- flexibilidad.

Amatista se ríe por ver cuanto ha evolucionado Stevonnie en su habilidad,pero para no demostrar que es por eso,lo hace con la excusa de que se ven ridículos.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no me veo ridícula! - luego Stevonnie empieza a hablar sola- Espera ¿No querrás decir ridículo? Recuerda que yo también soy parte de ti,así que dí que no me veo ridículo. ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo también soy parte así que yo puedo decirlo de esa manera,cuando sea tu turno para hablar puedes decirlo.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, no tomen en serio lo que les dije,solo estaba bromeando.

-Oye Amatista-dice Stevonnie- ¿Será que esa cosa se haya comido a aquella voz que habíamos escuchado?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? Puede que no,porque la gema de esa voz no apareció cuando destruiste a ese gusano así que probablemente esté por aquí escondida por miedo a que nosotros le hagamos algo,bueno, vamos a buscarla y si no aparece vamos a tener que pensar en un modo de como salir de aquí.

-Bueno,habrá que buscarla en alguna parte,además este lugar no es muy grande para que se logre perder,a no ser que sepa escalar.

Y Stevonnie y Amatista decidieron ir a buscarla,ademas se escuchaban sus pasos en aquel lugar.

-¡La estoy escuchando!-dijo Amatista poniéndose una mano a su oído.-¡Proviene de allá,vamos tras ella!- Y los dos se pusieron a correr a toda prisa para buscar a esa gema.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado donde Stevonnie y Amatista se encontraban.

-Ay no...-respira bastante agitada-¡No otra vez! ¡No me llevarán de vuelta!-decía aquella indefensa muchacha que estaba dando todo su esfuerzo en correr aunque se veía que estaba bastante debilitada como para seguir, pero no...ella no se rendía a detenerse, no quería volver a pasar lo que le pasó y no quería confrontar a aquellas malditas gemas del Planeta Madre de nuevo, ella no se percataba de que las gemas que fueron a ese templo iban con muy buenas intenciones hacia ella. El nombre de esa gema era Ámbar,una hermosa gema de color marrón claro y con un cuerpo muy bonito,pero desafortunadamente la piedra que tenía alojada detrás de su cuello,está destinada a romperse por completo por lo que a esta gema solo le quedaban solo meses de vida y se estaba muriendo lentamente y ella lo sabía, pero ella no quería morir en manos de aquellas gemas del Planeta Madre y preferiría romperse ella misma su gema que tener que confrontarlas de nuevo,pero afortunadamente ella no pensaba en hacerse eso en ese momento. El motivo de por qué aquellas gemas la encerraron era por esto. Esta gema tiene una habilidad muy,pero muy especial,veamos...ella tiene la misma habilidad que Garnet,la de predecir probabilidades de cosas que van a pasar,pero la gran diferencia a ella era que Ámbar tenía la habilidad para predecir el futuro a la perfección,no importa lo que pasaba,no importa cuantos intentaron cambiar el futuro para que ella se equivoque,ella siempre pero siempre acertaba lo que iba a pasar,una habilidad como esa era muy perfecta para los aliados de Diamante Amarillo y la misma Diamante Amarillo quedaba maravillada por las percepciones que ella daba,logrando destruir varias estrategias que tenía Rose...ahora se deben estar preguntando ¿Entonces por qué Rose ganó la guerra de las gemas de todos modos? Simple,porque Ámbar era alguien con un corazón muy bondadoso,ella sabía para que usaban sus habilidades y eso le disgustaba y mucho,pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente a Diamante Amarillo así que no tuvo otra opción que obedecerla y hacer sus predicciones que por cierto le consumían mucha energía lo que la debilitaba cada día a la gema oráculo. Ella apreciaba muchísimo a Rose, le dolía no tener que estar al lado de ella peleando por la libertad de todas las gemas y más le dolía tener que estar en contra de ella,Diamante Amarillo empezaba a sospechar de ella cuando una vez había "olvidado" un detalle en una percepción,en la percepción de Ámbar decía que ella veía a Rose con un pequeño grupo de gemas que entrarían de incógnito en un refugio de aliados de Diamante Amarillo,pero lo que en realidad había pasado era que sólo el grupo de gemas sin Rose atacaron esa base de aliados convirtiéndola en una base rebelde. Por supuesto,a Diamante Amarillo no le gusto para nada ese error que había cometido Ámbar y una vez le advirtió.

-Si vuelves a cometer ese tipo de error una vez más,lo vas a lamentar,sé que tu habilidad funciona perfectamente,no quiero enterarme de que tu estás ayudando al enemigo.

Aquellas palabras le quedarán marcadas por el resto de su vida,ella sabía lo que le pasaban a las gemas que la desobedecían o peor,las que las traicionaban,le daba escalofríos con solo pensar que castigo le podría hacer Diamante Amarillo a ella,no podía hacer nada para poder ayudar a Rose...o a Diamante Amarillo que estaba empezando a sospechar de una posible traición por parte de Ámbar y decidió poner a prueba su lealtad,predecir la derrota de Rose Cuarzo. Pero surgió un enorme problema con esto último,porque no podía predecirlo con exactitud,pues sus poderes estaban empezando a fallar debido a su explotación. Sus poderes estaban fallando y ella no sabía que poder hacer para poder improvisar pues al primer error que ella cometiera,la iban a castigar de una horrible manera. Ámbar en su habitación estaba concentrándose todo lo que podía para poder sacar por lo menos un par de cosas para poder predecirlas y no quería tener que decirle a la líder que sus poderes estaban empezando a fallar puesto que Diamante Amarillo le pidió predecir algo que es completamente serio y decir que sus poderes estaban fallando sería una mera excusa para ella así que no podría decírselo. Finalmente pudo tratar de predecir algo aunque fue una visión borrosa,y le iba a causar una gran ventaja para Diamante Amarillo,veía poco,pero veía una figura de color rosado entrando a la base junto con una figura de color celeste logrando destruir la prisión y liberar a algunas gemas prisioneras. Ámbar se emocionó al poder tener esa visión porque sabía que una parte de su planeta iba a estar al fin en paz y en armonía como alguna vez lo fue,pero eso significaría una gran derrota para Diamante Amarillo,no sería definitiva pero sería un golpe bastante duro. Ahora estaba en un terrible aprieto, ella tenía la oportunidad de salvar a casi todas las gemas gracias a Rose, pero podía cometer traición ante Diamante Amarillo y no quería sufrir los castigos ¿Que podía hacer ella ante semejante situación? Se puso a pensar en ello por un buen rato hasta que una Perla (no la que ustedes conocen aclaro) apareció en la habitación de Ámbar y le dijo.

-Señorita Ámbar,su hora de usar su visión futura está por empezar,venga conmigo por favor.-le dijo esa Perla con una voz bastante fina y calmada.


	3. Chapter 3

Ámbar estaba empezando a entrar en pánico porque no sabía que poder hacer, si unirse a los rebeldes y ser libre de que consuman su energía vital cada día y a cada rato,o seguir siendo parte del ejército opresor de las gemas del Planeta Madre liderado por una malvada gema tirana junto con su régimen de gemas con sus armas ''modernas''...creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿no lo creen?

Pero iba a ser bastante arriesgado para ella,pues tenía que elaborar una táctica para poder disimular la falsa visión a la perfección,tenía que combinar unas cosas que que eran verdad,cosas que las pudo ver en esa visión,y cosas que eran completamente falsas pero que se tenían que oír coherentes y que sean positivas para Diamante Amarillo,y que luego de que Rose invada la base de Diamante Amarillo ella pueda escapar con ella y poder vivir una nueva vida en paz,pero pasa y resulta que para poder conseguir lo que quieres,hacen falta unos sacrificios por hacer.

Ámbar salió,aparentaba estar tranquila ante la semejante situación en la que estaba,pero no,no era así,ella intentaba conservar la calma y evitar cometer alguna estupidez que eche a perder todo el plan.

-Diamante Amarillo la está esperando en el siguiente cuarto,buena suerte señorita Ámbar-le dijo aquella Perla que la estaba custodiando hasta la habitación.

Con unos nervios a más no poder,se sentó en aquella mesa esperando algunas palabras de Diamante Amarillo que se la veía que estaba calmada mirando desde la ventana de la nave al espacio profundo,pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

-Bien -dijo interrumpiendo bruscamente el silencio- Vamos,da la predicción que me tienes que decir, dilo con suma precisión si es posible, dime todo lo que Rose Cuarzo tiene preparado,sus planes, sus estrategias,cuantas gemas trae consigo,TODO. Prometo que si ayudas con esto te recompensaré muy bien.

De nervios evolucionó a tensión y miedo,Ámbar apenas tenía las energías para poder predecir aquello que Diamante Amarillo le pidió pero iba a realizar al menos un esfuerzo para poder tener por lo menos una vaga visión de lo que podía traer aquel futuro incierto,luego recordó lo que pudo predecir y explicó con algunas mentiras piadosas.

\- B-bien...estoy viendo...a una figura de color rosado...

\- ¿Rose Cuarzo? Vamos,contesta eso.

\- Parece que es Rose Cuarzo, está acompañada de un grupo de gemas y...-se queda callada-

No podía seguir diciendo la verdad en aquel punto,estaba decidida, iba a salvar a su planeta aún si eso significaba la derrota de Diamante Amarillo y tener que soportar un castigo de ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué más? - Insistió Diamante Amarillo para que siga explicando sobre esa visión.

\- Y... veo que se están dirigiendo a la zona norte de la nave para atacar a los guardias que la están escoltando y van a destruir la nave clavando aquella espada que tiene Rose sobre el núcleo de la nave causando que esta colapsara y cayéramos a varios kilómetros por hora hacia un planeta de nombre desconocido y que luego Rose Cuarzo logré encestar su espada en usted que se la ve totalmente indefensa provocando su derrota definitiva...eso es todo lo que logré ver...

\- ... -no parecía que quería hablar-

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¿Va a mandar a alguien?

\- ...

\- ¿Líder?

\- ...¿Me estás viendo la cara de tonta,cierto?

Ámbar se estremeció totalmente al oír eso ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo?

-Contesta lo que te acabo de decir, ¿Acaso piensas que soy incrédula? ¿Qué me voy a creer de algo que provenga de una gema con sus poderes debilitados?

\- ''¡ELLA LO SABÍA!''- pensó Ámbar ante semejante acto que cometió Diamante Amarillo.

\- Lo que te estaba diciendo sobre la predicción de Rose Cuarzo solo era una estrategia para demostrar tu lealtad ¿Cómo crees que vas a predecir algo que es completamente inútil para mí? Yo puedo elaborar mis propias tácticas para poder arruinar por completo a esa gema traidora y además en tu predicción cometiste un error bastante grave, Rose Cuarzo no sería capaz de matarme porque ella es una gema bastante bondadosa y reconozco que ella pueda tener gran ventaja contra mí, pero ella no sería capaz de matarme, además de que me has vuelto a mentir tú no te salvarás esta vez...

\- ¡NO! ¡Por favor líder! ¡NO ME HAGA ESTO! ¡Lo que le digo es cierto!- gritaba Ámbar defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Diamante Amarillo.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Y qué me dices sobre aquel ''núcleo'' de la nave que NO existe en esta nave? Esta nave no posee ningún núcleo, solo las naves de guerra que tienen los ejércitos lo tienen...pero esta no, ahora ¿Qué otra excusa tienes?

Ámbar quedó completamente muda, no sabía que decir ante esto, Diamante Amarillo estuvo cinco pasos adelante de ella y pudo saber de sus verdaderas intenciones con mucha facilidad,cometió el error de subestimarla y eso le costó caro.

-...No quiero oír más palabras tuyas,tu mientes, cada palabra que salen de ti son mentiras, voy a llamar a Jasper para ver que puede hacer contigo.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! -empieza a llorar- ¡NO ME HAGA ESTO LÍDER! ¡HICE MAL LO SÉ! ¡PERO SUPLICO QUE ME PERDONE!

-Cállate,hasta para llorar eres falsa,mándenla a la prisión para que no escape hasta que Jasper llegue.

-¡NO! -La agarran dos guardias- ¡SUÉLTENME!

Y la encerraron en aquella fría y sombría prisión por debajo de la gran nave en la que estaban,Ámbar quedo sola en aquella prisión y se puso a llorar, no podía creer que la hayan encerrado y eso era lo de menos,ella no iba a ir con Rose a un nuevo hogar a menos de que destruyan la prisión en donde ella estaba. Estaba pensando en que iba a hacer, que castigo le iba a imponer Diamante Amarillo y la gema élite Jasper, pasarían solo un par de horas para aparezca la líder de las gemas modernas en la cárcel y le dé la noticia sobre adonde iba a ir.

-Tengo el castigo preparado para ti,vamos...muévete y no quiero oírte quejar.

-¿Adonde vas a mandarme?- decía con voz temblorosa del miedo.

-...

-¡DIME ADONDE!-gritó Ámbar siendo esta la primera vez que le contestaba de esa manera a Diamante Amarillo.

-...Así que finalmente te revelas contra mí,tienes valentía Ámbar,lástima que no te servirá para el lugar en donde vas a ir...

Y a esa pobre gema la mandaron a un templo vacío,en medio de un futuro campo de batalla,en la Tierra. Ella lo que más quería era ir a la Tierra,pero no de ese modo,iba a pasar una gran eternidad sola encerrada en ese templo, ¿Pero quieren saber algo? Después de conocer la historia de esta gema y de lo mucho que sufrió...al menos tiene un final agridulce. Durante la gran guerra de las gemas que se produjo en ese campo de batalla, nadie vio ese enorme templo que estaba a varios kilómetros de donde estaban combatiendo. Pero al terminar esa guerra todo se había calmado, las gemas de la Tierra habían ganado. Rose y las cuatro chicas que estaban de centinelas al lado de ella,se acercaron al templo,Ámbar,sabiendo que no la iban a escuchar solo se limitó a observar que hacían desde un pequeño agujero que había entre las paredes,logró ver a Rose de cerca junto a dos gemas de casi la misma estatura que eran una Rubí,una Zafiro y a una Perla.

-¡Mira esto Rose! ¡Hemos encontrado unas ruinas de civilización humana! -dijo esa Perla bastante contenta.

-Pero Perla...esto no parece que sean ruinas de la Tierra,mira la forma de estatua que tiene ¿No se te hace familiar?

-¡Es igual a la que tenemos en el templo! ¡¿Cómo ha podido llegar este templo aquí si ni siquiera hemos pasado por aquí?!

\- ¡AY! ¡HABLAS MUCHO PERLA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS UN RATO?!- gritó aquella Rubí bastante furiosa.

-Rubí,cálmate...solo hizo una pregunta,no hace falta que le contestes así.- contestó Zafiro,no sabía por qué, pero ella sentía que esas dos gemas tenían algo por la forma en la que esa Zafiro contestó y cómo esa Rubí se calmó de repente,cosa rara para Ámbar porque consideraba que si hacías enojar a una Rubí ya te podrías considerar gema muerta.

Y Rose con una sonrisa dice:

\- ¿Qué les parece si dibujamos en esta pared?

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron las tres.

\- Vamos, será divertido, _**así sabrán que pasamos por aquí**_.

\- Muy bien, si tu lo dices Rose ¿Pero con qué vamos a dibujar?

\- Esta es tu especialidad Perla ¿Por qué no me enseñas?- preguntó cariñosamente Rose.

\- *Sonrojada* B-bien... te voy a... mostrar como se hace *se ríe tímidamente y luego se cubre el rostro por la vergüenza*

Y así, pasaron toda la tarde haciendo aquellos bonitos dibujos que Steven vio en la entrada de camino al templo, Ámbar se sentía feliz de saber que habían ganado la guerra y que las gemas puedan vivir en paz al fin, todas las gemas...excepto ella.

-¡Ahí está, vamos tras ella!- gritó Amatista que logró localizar a Ámbar.

-¡OH NO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME EN PAZ!- Gritaba aquella gema desesperada por tratar de escapar de ellos,pero esa parecía una tarea imposible.

-¡Stevonnie! ¡Haz lo tuyo! ¡Ve tras ella!

Y Stevonnie,dando dos saltos, logró atraparla sosteniéndola de la cadera de esa gema provocando que se cayera al suelo y que ya no se pueda mover, debido a que la gema ya esta por romperse por completo por la caída que tuvo Ámbar.

-No...déjame...- dijo esto con una voz demasiado débil como para gritar, luego ella se percató de que Stevonnie tenía la gema de Rose en su ombligo.

\- Esa...gema... eres...Rose?- preguntó Ámbar.

\- ...No lo soy,me llamo Stevonnie.- Contestó.

\- Pero...esta gema... pertenece a ella...

\- Mira,no hables porque te estas debilitando,déjame ayudarte por favor.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? He sufrido demasiado y no quiero que me manden de vuelta al planeta madre,solo...quiero estar en paz por lo menos una vez.

\- *La mira con clemencia* No te preocupes, vas a estar en paz con nosotros *sonríe y la abraza* todo estará bien para ti.

Luego Ámbar da una sonrisa pensando que era Rose la que le daba un abrazo, y pensó que finalmente la había rescatado, soltó unas lágrimas pensando que al fin podía salir de esa prisión de piedra. Y luego lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos y explotó,conservando solo su gema.

-Perla va a estar orgullosa de esto. *encapsula aquella gema y desaparece*

Mientras tanto en la habitación del templo de las chicas, Garnet y Perla estaban bastante impacientes porque ni Steven ni Connie habían regresado.

-¡En donde podrán estar! Ya deberían haber llegado, y mira, el sol ya está por ocultarse ,si no llegan dentro de un rato, las dos tendremos que ir por ellos.- Decía Perla bastante preocupada más por Steven que por Connie.

-...Ellos lo van a lograr,ellos ya saben que pueden fusionarse ellos mismos,si están en problemas, puede ser que lo hagan,y deja de preocuparte demasiado. Amatista ya fue con ellos.

\- ¡¿Amatista fue con ellos?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?!

-Supongo porque tú le habías gritado demasiado hoy que no fue necesario para ella decírtelo, solo me lo dijo a mí, si te sientes ofendida por eso deberías pensar en como la trataste a ella.

-...Odio cuando tienes razón...supongo que sí fui bastante dura con ella...

Luego aparecieron dos cápsulas en la habitación de sorpresa, para grata sorpresa de Perla (Garnet no tanto porque ella sabía de antemano que ellos iban a conseguirlo) vio que la gema rara que no pudo conseguir y la gema de aquella bestia que ella y Amatista peleaban anteriormente estaban en la misma habitación.

\- Lo han...conseguido.

\- Deberías tener más confianza en Steven y Connie la próxima vez- dijo Garnet sonriendo.

Luego el sonido del portal se abrió y Perla dijo:

\- ¡Han vuelto!

Y en efecto, eran Amatista y Stevonnie entrando a la habitación, ambos con raspaduras y magulladuras pero estaban bien, Perla le dio un enorme alivio que Steven y su amiga estuvieran a salvo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡o Connie! ¡O quien seas! ¡Estas bien! *abraza a Stevonnie* Me tenían bastante preocupada, han demostrado gran habilidad al derrotar a esa bestia y traer a aquella rara gema al templo, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

\- Gracias Perla, te lo agradezco mucho.

Luego Stevonnie mira a Garnet y rápidamente la abraza.

\- ¡Garnet! Me alegra verte otra vez.

Garnet da una gran sonrisa, algo muy extraño de ella y le pregunta.

\- Dime ¿Cómo se siente pelear como una fusión?-dice esto bastante alegre Garnet ya que le gustaba la idea de que Steven se fusionara con Connie,una persona que Garnet sabía muy bien que él la apreciaba mucho.

\- ¡Wow Garnet, se siente bastante genial! Puedes usar todas las habilidades combinadas y te haces bastante fuerte si peleas, además, ese gusano no fue ningún problema cuando me fusioné.

\- Lo has hecho bastante bien Stevonnie, sabía que no me fallarías.

\- Al parecer Amatista estaba en lo cierto al decir que gustabas de Connie *sonríe*

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó Stevonnie, y luego se formó entre ambos un destello y Steven y Connie salieron de la fusión.

\- Garnet ¿¡Tu también?!- exclamó Connie y esta vez se estaba empezando a molestar en serio.

\- ¿Qué? Solo estaba bromeando... Amatista debió haberte molestado bastante hoy, pido disculpas Connie, espero que me perdones.

\- No, no es eso Garnet...es solo que...

Justo cuando Connie iba a decir algo, volvió a aparecer Amatista,y vino con unas bolsas de frituras, que eran más de seis y hubo tres que se los comió ella sola.

\- *con comida en la boca* Hola chicos ¿Ya están por organizar el picnic o qué?

\- Ah ¡El picnic! ¡Lo había olvidado!...*sonríe* Bien Steven ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a organizarlo!

Y así empezó la organización para el picnic que tenían pendiente desde que iniciaron la misión,obviamente las chicas ayudaron también y como siempre, exageraban mucho la situación. En vez de ayudar para un picnic parecía que ellas tres estaban organizando un baile de gala, aunque Steven y Connie ya tenían organizada la comida, Garnet y Amatista fueron a conseguir varios paquetes de comida como para alimentar a todo un ejército, los chicos se sintieron algo sorprendidos sobre cuanta comida habían traído las chicas y no sabían si podía si podrían comer todo ese banquete en un solo día pero ambos dijeron que iban a comer solo lo necesario y fueron a al portal y fueron al campo de batalla de Rose que estaba empezando a atardecer,lo primero que hicieron fue poner su manta para apoyar la comida, se quedaron viendo el atardecer por un buen y largo rato, Connie estaba pensativa ¿Steven puede pensar que ella gustaba de él? ¿Qué sentiría el entonces de su amiga? Estaba algo molesta con las gemas por pensar erróneamente que ella era novia de Steven y no podía evitar pensar...en como serían las cosas...si ellos dos estaban juntos.

\- Oh, mira eso, es la primera rebanada de pizza que agarrar ¿Quién se quedará con el preciado pedazo de pizza? ¡Hay que averiguarlo esta noche en su canal favorito!- decía Steven, haciendo que Connie suelte una risa, luego él ya que veía que ella se reía con eso continuó- ¡Sobre nuestra esquina, con un peso de cincuenta y nueve libras! ¡El retador, Steven Universe!

-*sonríe* Ya quiero conocer a la retadora.

\- ¡Y en la otra esquina! ¡Con un peso de...! -se queda callado un momento- Em...Connie ¿Cuál es tu peso?

\- ¡Ja ja ja!- Connie se reía con esa pregunta que hizo Steven, luego ambos empezaron a comer, pasando las horas ambos empezaron a hablar, leer sus libros favoritos, acostarse y girar sobre las flores, Steven por supuesto estornudó, pero lejos de Connie para no contagiarla y Connie sacó una especie de computadora portátil y ambos se pusieron a ver su película favorita que tenían en común: El perro-cóptero.

Pero algo pasaría después para literalmente aguar la fiesta, por algún extraño motivo, en ese lugar comenzó a llover pero por suerte ellos ya habían terminado de la comida.

\- ¡Ay no! Se va a arruinar si lo dejo así, tendré que guardarlo.

\- Ah vamos Connie, estamos en la mejor parte.- dijo Steven frustrado por no seguir viendo la película, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Ya sé! Voy a usar mi escudo para poder acomodarnos y ver la película sin mojarnos.

\- ¿Es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos entrar nosotros dos?- preguntó Connie.

\- Hay que ver...

Y cuando Steven activo el escudo, los dos se pusieron cerca...demasiado cerca, y surgió el problema...el escudo era pequeño como para sacar la laptop de Connie y acomodarse para ver la película, pero...Connie se sentía cómoda al tener tan cerca a Steven.

\- Ah rayos, no vamos a poder ver la película,aún el escudo es pequeño, y la lluvia va a ser que me enferme -luego se percata de que Connie estaba muy cerca de él y la mira, se sonroja a la misma vez que Connie- Em... Connie...¿Qué hacemos tan cerca?

\- ...No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que irnos así al templo. - El corazón de Connie le latía bastante rápido, estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca había estado en una situación así en su vidanormalmente pudo haberse alejado de Steven pero algo le impedía dar pasos atrás, Connie lo acababa de confirmar, ella gustaba de Steven y no podía evitarlo, ella apretó su puño derecho, luego la gema de Steven empezó a brillar y algo muy bonito ocurrió, las flores que había en el campo de batalla empezaron a brillar también y estaban liberando a una especie de luciérnagas que emitían luces de color rosado, lo que daba un ambiente maravilloso, Steven mira a Connie y le dice:

\- ¡Wow,mira esto! ¡No sabía que podía hacer esto! ¡Vamos,brilla!- dijo esto mientras alzaba sus manos y con la lluvia eso daba un momento único.

\- Steven, tengo que decirte algo. -dijo Connie en voz baja, igualmente Steven la escuchó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Connie?- preguntó Steven algo preocupado.

\- Tú has sido mi primer amigo que he tenido ¿Verdad? Hemos pasado varias cosas juntos y las veces en las que no te he podido ayudar son las veces en las que has pasado por momentos difíciles, como la vez en la que te secuestraron aquellas gemas que tú me dijiste. Y fue solo hoy que me di cuenta que tú me has ayudado a que tenga confianza en mí misma, has mejorado todo desde que te conocí, mi relación con mis padres, mi vista, mi manera de ver las cosas y... mi vida también, no sabría decirte que me hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera ido de la ciudad y no hubiera vuelto, creo que iba a vivir el resto de mi vida sola, pero tú fuiste la primera en darme una mano y por eso te estoy muy agradecida . Por eso quiero decirte que...*entre lágrimas* yo...te amo Steven.

Steven quedó sorprendido con esa confesión espontánea que hizo Connie, sus ojos se quedaron estrellados, no por la confesión de amor, sino porque el no sabía cuanta importancia le tenía alguien (aparte de su padre y las chicas) a él, por eso se sintió bastante feliz de que le dijera eso, acto seguido, agarra de las dos manos a Connie y le dice.

\- Vaya, yo no sabía que te importaría tanto Connie *sonríe* yo pensé que te estarías aburriendo de mí por ser el único amigo que tenías, pero ahora quieres que sea tu novio... ¡Sí, lo acepto! ¡Voy a ser tu novio!

\- *Sonrojada* ¿¡E-en serio!?

\- ¡Claro! Si tu quieres... imagínate, ahora seremos igual que Rubí y Zafiro, ambos podremos estar juntos cuando queramos *sonríe una vez más y mira a Connie* y una pregunta... ¿Qué hay que hacer primero para empezar a ser novios?

\- *Sonríe* Esto... *le da un beso a Steven*

Apenas Connie lo terminó de besar y Steven se quedo bastante quieto, con los ojos más estrellados que nunca. Él iba a sentir la primera sensación que tiene uno al tener su primera novia, estaba muy feliz, pero cuando estaba por decir algo Perla sale del portal y dice:

-¡Steven! ¡Un pez gigante está en la playa! ¡Te necesitamos para pelear!

\- ¿¡En serio!? *se mira con Connie* ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- *mira con emoción* ¡Sí!

\- ¡VAMOS!- gritaron ambos, su primera aventura siendo novios iba a empezar, lo que daría el comienzo de las andanzas de Stevonnie y las chicas verían más seguido a esa fusión.

Ahora se deben estar preguntando ¿Y que fue de Ámbar?

Solo les voy a decir que esa gema fue reconstruida porque días más tarde, Steven se conoció con ella y Ámbar le contó su historia y lo mucho que sufrió, él la tiro hacia la fuente de lágrimas de Rose y podía vivir en paz al fin, cuando se le preguntó si iba a quedarse en la Tierra, ella contestó que sí, que iba a quedarse pero no con el grupo de Steven, iba a explorar todo el planeta y contestarse esa pregunta de por qué Rose quería tanto a este planeta como para protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ámbar se despidió de Steven con un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con una nave que ella misma construyó y despegó por los aires.

Y esta fue la historia de como lo que se suponía que era un día normal en la playa terminó cambiando por completo la vida de dos gemas y una humana, Steven y Connie de ahí para adelante se reúnen cada fin de semana para ir a la cima de la colina y mirar el atardecer hasta quedarse dormidos, un nuevo amor humano-gema había florecido.

 **FIN.**


End file.
